five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF 1: Epilogue
Freddy's Funhouse is an RPG based in the FNaF 1 restaurant developed by Flashlight Problems Studios. Story Intro After the events of FNaF 1, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, and Bonnette are waiting for the selection of a new night guard. They drag BB, who is long since deactivated, out of the back stage and decide he decides to be reactivated. Chapter 1 The gang looks around for batteries to power BB back up, along with some other parts. They meet back up, and Foxy mentions going into the hallway with the restrooms and says that something felt missing on the northern wall. Everyone calls him crazy and they re-power BB. Chapter 2 Upon his awakening BB is stuttering and scared. He claims that the murderer came back in his dream. And that he disassembled the Gang one by one. Odd occurrences such as a black Freddy appearing and paper plate dolls coming to life, both of which attacking the group occur. Bonnie and Chica suggest they look around the pizzeria for clues. Chapter 3 A new nightguard is hired, but the paranormal occurrences do not stop. The night guard, saying his name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, and claiming to have a past with the restaurant's previous establishment, offers to help them. All together, the animatronics and Jeremy search and destroy any possibly haunted objects (even the golden Freddy poster).This seems to anger the forces and a black Toy Bonnie with glowing teeth appears. Chapter 4 The deep black Freddy and Bonnie counterparts chase the group and they all scatter. Foxy hides in the restroom, where a group of endoskeletons attack him, but he fights them off. Bonnette and her brother, Bonnie, both go to the west hall, where they appear to be safe. Chica goes to the kitchen only for Golden Freddy to betray her. Jeremy and Freddy decide to fight the shadow creatures head on, but are easily defeated by the pair. BB goes to save him but he too is defeated. Chapter 5 All of the animatronics wake up in the morning piled together in the backstage. Jeremy wakes up in his chair and remembers the night as any other. BB has disappeared but no one notices, or even remember what happened the previous night. All except for Foxy. He tries to tell the others of the events, but no one believes him. Bonnette offers to help him find proof, but it is hinted she just wanted to be alone with him. The two go around the pizzeria finding evidence of the last night. The children arrive before they can show the found objects. Chapter 6 Later, after the pizzeria closes, right before Foxy is about to show the evidence, Freddy leaves the stage. The rest are unable to leave their positions, and they watch as Freddy, seemingly in a trance, follows Shadow Freddy. One by one, as BB's dream predicted, the animatronics follow the Freddy in a trance. Bonnette awaits the possession, but she instead finds herself in total control of her mind and body. Chapter 7 Bonnette goes to the restroom hallway to find the disassembled band, along with Foxy. She fights the purple man head on. She defeats him, and the past guard passes out. She picks up the pieces of her friends and goes to the backstage. Chapter 8 Foxy and Bonnette tell the crowd of the supernatural night and they reactivate BB. BB walks over to the purple man who is in a state of confusion and heavy hallucinations. BB chases the guard around, who then jumps into the golden costume in the corner. Shadow Bonnie and Freddy appear at the man's side appearing suddenly weakened. BB fights and kills the two shadow counterparts and they fade away. Chapter 9 Bonnette and Chica rush in to see what the craziness was about. BB waves over to them, saying that the whole mess is over, but SpringTrap dashes over to him and kills him with a bolt of electricity. The whole gang fights SpringTrap but the only town survivors are Bonnette and Bonnie. They run into the restrooms and lock the doors. Category:Games